Return To Your Angel
by Wilting Angel
Summary: This is not another ‘Christine leaves Raoul, goes back to Erik, everything is all good’ phic. Yes, it is EC, and she returns to him. But it is not easy. There IS an actual plotline, though it may be hard to see it the first chapter or two. There will be m
1. She Returns

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first phan fic, so please be kind. I apologize if this chapter is a little out of character. . As I said I'm new to this, but I'm trying! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames! I will try to respond to reviews, but I may not be able to respond to everyone. . . Though I will do my best! And if you review, you get an Erik plushie, woo! So please R&R!**

**Oh yeah one more thing. The rating is M, just in case. I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet, so anything could happen! But it is definitely E/C.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera. . . .cries

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one: She Returns**

She was returning to him. Her Angel. It had been five months since the disaster at the opera, and she had been happy with Raoul.

Or so she thought. Raoul doted on her and catered to her every whim, and she did love him, but she found it was not enough.

At first she didn't understand why, but one day it suddenly dawned on her. Yes, she _loved_ Raoul. But she was _in love _with her Angel. The Angel of music, the man who had always been there for her, from the very beginning. On the morning she decided to leave, she got up very early so she would not wake Raoul, and wrote him a note.

_Raoul, __I am very sorry, and I do not wish to hurt you. __However, I find that I cannot go on like this, I am not in __love with you, Raoul. I love you, but as I would love a __dear friend. I must leave, but please know that where I __am going, I will be safe._

_Always,_

_Little Lotte_

So now, here she was in front of the Opera Populaire. She could not bring herself to go in, and was just staring at the door.

It had not been completely destroyed in the fire, and remodeling had begun two months after the disaster. It was now halfway finished, all that was left to do was the stage and the dressing rooms.

_I wonder if my old dressing room is alright, or if it was damaged in the fire. And what of the mirror. . . _

Christine was snapped from her thoughts as the great doors to the Opera creaked open. She gasped in shock, but instantly brightened when she saw who had opened the doors. None other than Madame Giry.

"Madame Giry! I'm so glad to see you!" Christine embraced her in a tight hug, causing her to let out a small squeak. "Christine, Christine! I am very happy to see you also, but you are hurting me!"

"Oh, I am so sorry, Madame." Christine instantly let go and looked at the floor, ashamed of herself for being so childish.

"It's alright, ma petit. Come, we have some catching up to do."

Christine sat with Madame Giry in her quarters for an hour, just talking about their lives, trying to make up for lost time. They had been talking about Meg, when suddenly the conversation switched to Raoul.

"Christine, why did you leave him? You could have had a perfect life! You were a vicomtess, child! You would have never had to worry about anything, and Raoul was so good to you."

"I know Madame, but I'm not in love with him." She considered her choice of words carefully, this was a very delicate topic.

"I'm in love with my angel, Madame. Not Raoul."

"Mon dieu! Your Angel? Oh Christine, you couldn't possibly be planning on going to him."

Christine sat and stared at the wall for a minute, wondering why this was so hard. Why would it be so terrible to return to him? He'd accept her, wouldn't he?

"Madame, I am planning on going to him. And I am hoping he will welcome me with open arms."

"Oh, my dear child. I am afraid that is very unlikely, after what you have put him through!"

She fixed Christine with such a scornful look, Christine felt like bursting into tears. She knew she had put her Angel through hell, and could only imagine what he was feeling now.

"Oh Madame, I feel so terrible, oh why didn't I just stay with him when I had the chance!"

The tears she had been holding back came, and she started sobbing uncontrollably. Madame Giry softened, and walked over to Christine, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Come now, ma chere fille. Crying won't do any good. I will take you to him. But be warned, he is in a very bad state of mind, and might not take kindly to your sudden appearance. Be careful."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short guys. I was planning on it being much longer, but that seemed like a good stopping point. . And leaves you with a bit of a cliffy. **

**REVIEW and you get an Erik plushie! **


	2. Why Are You Here?

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is much much longer. And since I am posting it right away, I will respond to all reviews from chapters one and two in chapter three. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom. . . Blah blah blah. . .

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter two: Why Are You Here**

As Madame Giry led Christine down to the cellars of the Opera House, she informed her of her Angel's condition.

"Now Christine, you must be prepared. Ever since you left that night, he has been very depressed and angry."

Christine thought for a moment, trying to decide what to say. "Madame", she said. "I already knew he would be like that, don't worry." She gave a reassuring smile, but Madame Giry only frowned.

"My dear, I don't believe you quite understand the extent of his. . . 'condition'. You see, he knows me well, and the one time I have gone down there, he yelled and threw things at me!"

Christine was utterly shocked by this statement. _Why would my Angel act so horribly? I know I broke his heart, but why take it out on Madame Giry?_

"Madame", Christine sighed. "Do you believe he would do the same to me?"

"I do not know dear, I just do not know. But as I warned you, be very careful."

Christine smiled graciously, and stopped to give Madame Giry a quick hug.

"Merci, Madame. I don't know what I would do without you."

The rest of the journey downwards was in silence, and Christine reflected on the past events.

_As I returned the ring to him that night, the look in his eyes when he saw what I was doing, oh god why did I leave! I knew I loved him then, I just was afraid to admit it to myself. And Raoul, oh poor, dear Raoul. He was always so sweet to me. And he made promises of happiness, and safety. But I was never happy with him . . ._

"Christine! _Christine!_" Madame Giry hissed in her ear, causing her to jump in fright.

"Oh! Oh Madame, please do not scare me like that." Madame Giry gave her a sympathetic look. "What were you thinking about, ma petit?"

Christine blushed and looked to the floor. "Nothing, really, just. . . reminiscing I suppose." When she looked up, she realized they were at their destination. She took a deep breath, and suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Now remember what I told you child. Oh, and you may like to know, his name is Erik."

Christine smiled. "Erik." She whispered. The name felt so beautiful on her tongue, so right. It was the perfect name for him, she thought.

As she stepped quietly and delicately onto the shore of Erik's home, she noticed the terrible destruction. Almost half of the beautiful candelabras were strewn across the floor, some broken. There was ripped paper everywhere, paper that looked like sheet music.

_Oh no, his music. They destroyed it! His beautiful, enchanting music that he worked so hard on, destroyed._

She nearly wept at seeing his music in little pieces, it was so precious to him, to both of them.

The beautiful bed she had slept in her first time in Erik's home was also ruined. The sheets were burned and torn, and the pillows lay shredded on the floor.

But the most important of everything, his organ. As she looked at it, she gasped. It was untouched! And there sitting in front of it, was Erik. Her Angel of music. The sight of him was almost too much to bear. He no longer donned his mask or wig, and his clothes were quite dirty.

He looked as if he had not eaten in months, he was nearly skin and bone.

But what really shocked Christine, was that Erik was not playing his organ. He was simply sitting there, staring at it.

_Why does he not play? Did his music leave him the same night I did?_

That thought alone caused her eyes to tear up. If she had really caused his music to leave him, she could not bear it.

Music was the one thing that meant as much to him as she did, if not more. Christine cautiously walked up to Erik, unsure of what to do.

_Should I say something? Or should I wait until he realizes I am here?_

Her earlier conversation with Madame Giry, and her warning, floated into her head.

_What if he does the same to me? Or worse. . . _

She gathered up all her courage, and laid a hand on his shoulder. To her surprise, he did nothing. Did he even know she was touching him?

Suddenly he shot up from the bench and whirled around. When he saw who was in his home, his eyes glazed over with anger.

"What do you think you are doing? You have no right to be in my home! Explain yourself!"

Christine quivered with fear, but straightened and wore a façade of complete calm.

"My Ang. . . Erik. I am so sorry. . . .so. . . sorry." With that she burst into tears, falling upon the cold stone floor. "I should have never left with Raoul, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I'm so sorry, Erik! I. . . I love you!" She sobbed.

He stared at her coldly, not flinching as she sobbed uncontrollably.

_Why should I believe her? It is just another game. _

He glared down at her, wondering when she would cease crying. _She kissed you! That has to mean something!_ A voice told him. _NO! That kiss was to save her beloved Vicomte._ At the thought of that wretched boy, his heart hardened, and he grabbed Christine by the wrists and yanked her up.

"Why should I believe you?" He hissed. "Go back to your precious Vicomte, Madame Vicomtess!" He injected such venom into his words, that Christine looked as if she would fall to pieces. Her face had turned ghostly white, and she was shaking uncontrollably with fear.

"Erik, please. Please let me explain! I. ." "NO! You do not need to explain, I understand, completely!" With this, he threw her down and stalked away.

Christine watched as he paced the room, afraid of what he was going to do.

He suddenly turned around, and walked quickly over to where Christine was lying, so he was standing over her.

"I know why you came back!" He roared. "Your precious _Vicomte_ failed your expectations, so you decided to return to your _Angel._ Well there is no angel here, Madame! The angel has been replaced by a DEMON!" Now leave me!"

Christine scrambled up from the floor, and walked over to him. But as she neared him, he picked up a music folder and threw it. "LEAVE!" The folder hit her side, and with a small panicked cry, she ran.

She ran through the water, not caring how icy cold it was. All she cared about was getting as far away from Erik as possible.

By the time Christine reached Madame Giry's quarters, she was soaking wet and sobbing hysterically.

She pounded frantically on the door, and when there was no answer, she collapsed in a sobbing heap on the floor.

As Meg Giry was walking towards the door to leave, she heard crying. Cautiously, she opened the door, and gasped in shock at what she saw.

There was Christine, her lifelong friend, soaked to the bone and crying on the floor.

"Mon dieu, Christine what is wrong with you! Come inside and change, before you fall ill!" Meg gently helped Christine up and inside, quickly fetching a blanket and wrapping it around Christine.

She ran to her mothers wardrobe, picking out a small robe for Christine. "Here Christine, put this on."

Christine gladly accepted the robe, and went behind the screen to change. When she finished, she sat down on a chair, still sobbing.

Meg looked at her worriedly, and sighed. "Oh Christine, do tell me what is the matter."

Christine looked up, and Meg thought about how terrible she looked. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was white as a ghost. _Poor Christine, it must have been a terrible ordeal to have affected her so._

Christine sighed, and began to tell Meg all that had happened; from meeting Madame Giry at the door, to running back to the upper levels of the Opera house. When she was finished, Meg just stared with her mouth agape. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she spoke.

"Oh, Christine! My poor ami, come here!" She grabbed Christine in a fierce hug, so tight that Christine could hardly move.

"We are beginning a new opera soon. Romeo and Juliet! Oh, you should try out! You would be terrific as Juliet!"

Christine pondered this for a moment. Could she sing again? She hadn't sang since Don Juan, Raoul didn't allow her to. He said it was improper for a vicomtess to sing.

And could she be up on that stage again? There would be so many memories, could she handle it?

"The stage is nearly complete in its reconstruction, Monsieur Firmin says it will be ready by the time rehearsals start tomorrow!"

After realizing she had nothing else to do, Christine decided on trying out.

"Alright Meg. That sounds wonderful." She realized her tone was a bit cold, and smiled kindly at her friend to soften her words a bit.

Meg jumped up and squealed. "Oh Christine, this is so exciting! Tryouts start in five minutes, you had better change your clothes and get out there!"

As Christine ran out the door and down the hall, she nearly ran into Madame Giry. She gave Madame a wide smile, and kept on running.

Madame Giry simply sighed and shook her head, then kept walking.

As Christine made her way towards the stage, she took in the sight of the grand auditorium. The walls were slightly charred, but there were men working to restore it to it's former beauty. A new chandelier had been raised, and although it was very small, it

was beautiful. The stage. She nearly cried when she saw the stage. There was a large chunk missing from the front of it, and the remaining area was completely black.

She was afraid to stand on it, what if it caved in? But there were already dancers rehearsing, so she supposed it must be alright.

She stepped gingerly onto the stage, and waited for instruction from Monsieur Reyer.

As soon as he saw her standing there, he smiled and instructed her to sing the aria from Romeo and Juliet.

_Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
_

_Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
_

_For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
_

_FainÁ would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
_

_What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
_

_Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
_

_And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
_

_Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
_

_Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
_

_If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
_

_Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
_

_I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
_

_So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
_

_In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
_

_And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
_

_But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
_

_Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
_

_I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
_

_But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
_

_My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
_

_And not impute this yielding to light love,  
_

_Which the dark night hath so discovered._

Christine finished her piece to loud applause from all that were in the theatre. She instinctively looked up to box 5, and gasped when she saw a figure step into the shadows.

He was watching her, but why? She though he certainly must hate her. But perhaps he didn't, or maybe he was just curious to see how her voice sounded.

She sighed and walked over to Monsieur Reyer, who greeted her with an eerily large smile.

"Oh Madame". "Mademoiselle." She said softly. "Oh I am sorry, Mademoiselle. You most certainly have the part of Juliet! That was wonderful."

"Merci, monsieur Reyer." Christine smiled, and hurried to the dorms to tell Meg the news. When she found Meg, she was pinning her hair up into a neat bun.

"Meg, where are you going to? I just wanted to tell you that I got the part of Juliet in the new opera!"

"Oh, that is wonderful Christine! I am to be Juliet's nurse. I was just going out to eat dinner, would you like to join me?"

Christine smiled happily, and immediately accepted the offer. _This is the first time I have been happy in months._ She realized. She quickly prepared herself, and left with Meg, chatting joyfully all the way.

Christine sat in her dressing room at the vanity, thinking about dinner with Meg. It had been so lovely! They talked about the upcoming opera, Meg's possible suitor, and the fact that the 'Opera Ghost' had been completely silent.

While Christine was drifting into thoughts of Erik, she heard a small thump and someone cursing softly. She had been in a daze, so she wasn't sure where the noise was coming from.

"My angel, please forgive me. Come to me, my angel of music."

She knew that voice immediately, it was Erik.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok. I know you're probably thinking "That was not the aria from Romeo and Juliet!" Well. I know there is one SOMEWHERE, because I've seen it before. So please excuse my extreme stupidity, lol.**

**I will try to get chapter 3 up soon, review and Erik will give you a kiss!**


	3. Passion And Anger

**A/N: Ok guys, I really appreciate the encouraging reviews! ) I never thought my story would be that well liked, lol. I'm putting chapter three up sooner than expected, because you guys have made me so happy.**

**Stormyrainedoncowgirl: I'm glad you love it! Here, have an Erik doll. Whee! Haha. )**

**Pertie: Oh there definitely will be problems. There will be some E/C mushy stuff in this chapter, but it won't last long, lol. But by the end of the story, they will be mushy for good. (unless I do a sequel ;) )**

**SarahCrawford: Thanks. )**

**AngelOfTheRose: Haha. Better than yours? Naw.**

**On to the storeh! Lol.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Passion and Anger**

Christine cautiously walked towards the mirror, curious about what he wanted, and slightly fearful.

She stared at the mirror, not entirely sure what to do.

_Should I open it? Or wait for Erik to come in? What if he is still angry with me? I know he would never intentionally hurt me, but. . What if he goes into a rage? Would he be able to control himself?_

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of Erik's voice through the mirror.

"Mon ange, do not be afraid. Si'l vous plait. I will not hurt you."

It seemed to Christine as if he could read her thoughts, because that is exactly what she was pondering. "I'm not afraid, Erik." She sighed.

Christine walked up to the mirror, but jumped back when it began to open. She didn't expect it to open so quickly; within a couple seconds it was open, and Erik was standing before her.

"I. . .I'm sorry, for angering you Erik. I don't know what I did but-"

"No, Christine. You did nothing wrong." He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I lost my temper, I am so sorry, my angel. . .my beautiful angel."

With that he walked over to her and embraced her in a gentle hug. She was startled by this sudden act of kindness from the man who had cursed her for loving him.

He pushed her away gently. "I love you, Christine." He kissed her softly on the forehead, and looked deeply into her warm brown eyes. "I love you with my entire being, and I am angry with myself for treating you as I did."

Christine smiled, and laid her head on his chest. "I love you too, Erik. I believe I always have, I was just too young and naïve to realize what my heart was telling me."

She lifted her head to look at him. His smoky green eyes were soft and loving, the first time she had ever seen them that way.

With a playful smirk, Erik lowered his head to capture Christine's lips with his. She let out a small surprised gasp, he had never been so bold as to kiss her before.

True, _she_ had kissed _him_, but she never expected him to kiss her. With a barely audible sigh, she moved closer to him and deepened the kiss.

Unexpectedly, he broke the kiss just as quickly as he had initiated it.

"Come with me, Christine. If someone were to walk in here, well, this is not proper." He took her hand and gently led him down to his home.

_Just like the first time I went down to his home, and he sang to me. She thought._

As she looked around, she noticed that the cobwebs had increased tenfold. She saw a spider making a web on a torch, and shivered.

"Christine, are you cold?" She giggled. He thought she shivered from the cold.

"No, I. . I saw a spider."

Erik laughed and lifted her into his arms. As they neared the water, he remembered that he no longer had his gondola. He had taken a different route to get to Christine's dressing room, but had entirely forgotten about it.

"Damnit." He cursed softly, hoping Christine would not hear. However, she apparently had excellent hearing.

"What's wrong, Erik? Because I know you wouldn't use such language without a good excuse." She gave him a mischievous smile, and watched as he rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"Come, my little demonic angel. I will carry you across, since that annoying mob destroyed my gondola."

He lifted her up and waded into the water, careful to not let the train of her dressing gown touch the water.

_She is wearing the same thing she was wearing the first night I brought her down here. _He realized.

--

When they reached the shore of his home, Erik set Christine down gently, and went to find a pair of pants that wasn't soaked with lake water.

While Christine waited, she decided to explore a bit. She walked over to his organ, and laid a hand on its dusty surface. In the corner of her eye she saw a pile of music, and moved to investigate.

As she was rifling through the music, she heard footsteps behind her.

"What do you think you are doing? You have no right to go through my things!"

When Christine turned around and looked at Erik, she saw the beginning flames of rage in his eyes.

"Erik, I was just-" But before she could finish, he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, pressing his entire body into her.

When her initial fear subsided, she realized that she could feel his evident desire pressing painfully into her thigh.

As quickly as the anger had appeared in Erik's eyes, it vanished and was replaced with a burning desire. Before Christine could say anything, he had lifted her up and was carrying her to the bed.

He laid her down gently, and laid down beside her. She looked over at him, and the look of desire in her eyes destroyed what little control he had left.

He pressed his lips to hers roughly, and immediately begged entrance with his tongue.

As their kiss deepened and became more frantic, he moved so that he was straddling her, and rocked his hips against hers, causing her to moan quietly.

Christine broke the kiss, blushing and gasping for breath. He bent down and rained kisses down her neck, and she moaned again, and slowly reached her hand down between their bodies.

She found his manhood, and grabbed it tightly, experimentally moving her hand.

Erik growled deep in his throat, and abandoned her neck to give her a look that was full of pure animalistic lust. Christine reached to undo his pants, but he pushed her hand away, quickly standing up and walking to the other side of the room.

Christine sat up, a look of dazed confusion on her face. "Erik, what's wrong? I'm ready, I'm sure of it."

He walked over to the bed and sat down, stroking Christine's curls absentmindedly.

"Christine, even though you may believe you are ready, you are too young. And you are most certainly too young to raise a child, should that occur. And, I need some time to think on this."

Christine sighed, and watched as he climbed into the bed next to her.

"Goodnight, my beautiful angel."

"Goodnight, Erik."

--

Christine woke in a confused and uneasy haze. As her vision cleared, she realized where she was, and stood up.

She raised the black curtain, and went in search of Erik. It did not take long; he was sitting at his organ, playing a soft tune. Christine walked over to him, and caught him by surprise with a gentle kiss.

"Good morning, my love." She smiled sweetly, causing his heart to melt.

Suddenly she went rigid, her eyes wide. "Erik! What time is it?"

He looked at the wooden clock sitting in a shaft of sunlight coming from a random crack in the wall. "It is 10 o' clock."

Christine gasped, and tried to pull him up. "I need to leave! Rehearsals! I-"

Erik stood quickly, leading Christine to a pathway she had never seen before.

Before long, they were in front of a heavy wooden panel. Erik opened it, and Christine gasped as she realized where they were.

"Box 5." _So this is how he always got in and out of the box unnoticed. . . _

"Yes, now you had better hurry to your dressing room. I didn't want to walk through the water again, and this is the closest I could get to your dressing room.

With a quick peck on the lips, Christine dashed out of the box towards the dressing rooms. Erik smiled, because for once in his miserable existence, he was happy.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: You like? I hope so. This chapter isn't as good as the previous two, but I guess I am happy with it. Review and you get an Erik shaped cookie! The fluff is about to end for a bit, and Raoul is about to come back into the picture! Ready the lassos! Haha.**


	4. The Peace Is Shattered

**A/N: Ok guys, I am giving you fair warning! The end of this chapter will leave you hanging, and I'm sure you will be angry at me for it. Cause It's a pretty evil cliffy, though I have seen MUCH worse. And I know you all will hate me for this, but I am leaving on Thursday for vacation and won't be back for a week. And due to getting ready and packing and such, I will not have time to put up chapter five until I get back. I'm so sorry, I love you all! But if I get lots of lovely reviews while I am gone, I will be uber happy and work my butt off to get up five and six quickly! **

**Erik-Meister:** Yes I know, they were SUPPOSED to move too quickly. :-p Because if you recall, Erik decided he had to "think about it", and as we all know, he thinks way too hard and makes a big deal out of things. Which will create tension, and he'll probably get angry, CONFLICT! Lol. But I am very glad you loved it.

**Violette de Musique:** Yes I know chapter one was short, lol. I had meant to make it much longer, but decided not to. It's actually not that hard to make long chapters if you make an outline first, it fills up pages quickly.

**Kerrie-A:** Sends Erik to give you a kiss. Lol. Thanks.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four:The Peace Is Shattered**

It had been one week since Christine spent the night in Erik's underground home.

Rehearsals for Romeo and Juliet were going well, she even befriended some of the new chorus members. They seemed to look up to her, although the ones who knew about the Phantom of the Opera 'happenings' with Christine could be heard whispering about her.

_They probably believe me to be some whore, who slept with the Vicomte de Chagny and Erik._

"Christine! Do not stand there staring into nothing like a fool! You need to be rehearsing, opening night is approaching quickly!" Christine was snapped out of her daze by the sharp rapping of a cane, and Madame Giry's scolding voice.

"Oh Madame, I am so sorry! I guess I am just tired." She smiled sheepishly, wondering if that excuse would work.

Madame Giry sighed. "Alright, you may be excused. But you must be here tomorrow, rehearsing! No excuses." She glared sternly at Christine, but softened when she noticed the distress in the young girls eyes.

_Poor girl, she was so happy after seeing Erik. Something must have happened between them. . . . _

Madame Giry shook her head, and walked off towards her quarters. She wished she could comfort Christine, but she did not want to interfere. She knew that while Erik loved Christine, he did not know what to do with himself sometimes.

--

Christine sat in her dressing room, thinking about all that had occurred with Erik. She thought about the first time she returned to his home, and how angry he had gotten.

_But that night, the night I went back down there, and we almost. . . . ._

_It made me feel so, content, to be with him. But he hasn't even attempted to talk to me or see me since then!_

She knew how sensitive and emotional Erik could be, and maybe he was only trying to figure things out.

But, a week? He had never gone so long without so much as a word to her.

Christine sighed, and resumed brushing her hair. As she sat contemplating things, someone knocked on her door.

_Who would be visiting me now? Meg is out with her mother shopping, and Erik wouldn't come in that way._

"Come in." She set her brush down and stood to greet whoever was about to enter.

When the door opened, she suddenly felt frozen to the spot she was standing in. It was Raoul!

_What is he doing here? Didn't he get the letter I left him? It has been two weeks, I thought he would be moving on by now._

She glanced at her hand where her engagement ring used to be. She had left it sitting on the night table next to the letter when she left.

Raoul had walked in, and was standing behind Christine. She turned back around to face him, and noticed that he looked as if he had gotten no sleep.

His eyes were red and swollen, and there were deep purple circles underneath them. His clothes were wrinkled, and his normally perfect hair was tangled and dirty.

_Poor Raoul, this is all my fault. . . _

"_Christine! You have no idea how glad I am to see you again!" Raoul smiled and moved to embrace Christine, but she moved away._

"Christine what is the matter? I have not seen you in weeks, and you won't even hug me?"

"What is wrong, Raoul? What is wrong is I left you! And you expect me to act as if that never happened?" She was confused by his actions, she thought he would be more accepting than this.

"Well, yes. I thought you were just angry at me for something, and over reacted. I know you love me and would never _really_ want to leave me." He smiled and walked towards her.

She backed up and gave him the most disgusted look she could manage.

_How conceited and dense can someone be? Why would I leave him if I didn't want to?_

"Why don't you come home now, little lotte? Pack up your things, you don't need to live at this _place_."

Christine sighed, he would never get it. "Raoul, I don't want to leave! Don't you understand? I am happy here. I was not happy with you! You will always be a dear friend to me, but nothing more. I don't love you, Raoul. I'm sorry."

Raoul looked at the ground for a moment, letting what she had said sink in.

"The only reason you would have to leave me is if you found someone else. Who Christine? Who?" He was getting angry now, because the answer was obvious. She was in the Opera House. If the Phantom, that disgusting _monster_ was still alive, he would be here.

Christine sighed, he would find out eventually. However, he did not know the Phantoms name, so maybe she could use that to her advantage.

"Erik . .a man I met here. I am in love with him, Raoul." With that she turned away from him, and stared at the mirror. She thought she had heard a sound from behind it, but wasn't sure.

"Fine, Christine. But I know you will want to come back to me in time. And it will be too late." He stormed out, leaving Christine to think about what he had said.

He still didn't get it, and most likely never would.

--

_I can't believe she is there, with that, that monster! She didn't say that's who she is with now, but who else would it be? I saw the way she looked at him after she kissed him that night, she loves him. _

_But I'm sure she loves me more! I have to get her back. Somehow. . . _

_As he walked in his front door, he began to think of a way to get Christine away from that beast._

After all, he was sure that she was with him against her will. Why would she possibly _want_ to be with that man? He was a murderer, and a freak. No, she was being held against her will.

He was sure of it. He would have to find some way to get her back, and to revenge upon that vile man for taking her and brainwashing her.

Raoul growled, no one takes away the property of the Vicomte de Chagny! He walked into his study, slamming the door and locking it.

As he paced the room, he began to form a plan. It would have to be very very sneaky, and well thought out. The Phantom was not an easy man to trick or sneak up on, this he knew.

Suddenly, he had the perfect idea.

_This will work, definitely!_

He smirked evilly and laughed, _this_, he thought, _will be fun._

--

Christine had relaxed a bit since her encounter with Raoul, and was staring at herself in the mirror. She was still a bit uneasy, something didn't feel right.

She had a feeling that Raoul was going to try something, the way he was acting when he left, it just wasn't right.

As she was thinking, she suddenly heard a strange noise. It was some sort of, stomping, she guessed, and was coming from the passage behind the mirror.

In fact, it sounded a bit like. . . .someone who was quite angry walking away from the mirror. _Erik!_

Christine flung the mirror open and ran down the passage.

"Erik! Erik wait!"

She caught up with Erik, and put a hand on his shoulder. However, she immediately drew back when he whirled around, and she saw the look in his eyes.

Pure venomous, and dangerous anger. _I haven't seen him like that since the night he almost killed Raoul!_

Before Christine could react, Erik lunged at her and pinned her roughly and painfully to the wall. With a growl that could scare the bravest man, he pinned her arms above her head.

"What was that _boy_ doing in your room?" He growled. "I heard him asking you back!"

Christine squeezed her eyes shut, she knew what was coming.

Erik put his face right next to her ear, but instead of whispering, he yelled as loud as he could.

"Why don't you go back to your _vicomte_? We both know you would be _happier_!"

Christine had begun to cry, and Erik let her drop to the floor. She got up and ran to her dressing room, but Erik followed her and slammed the mirror shut.

"Answer me Christine, tell me the truth!" He pinned her to a wall again, not caring that he was obviously hurting her.

"Erik, I don't want to be with him! I-"

"No. Don't lie to me, I heard your conversation!"

"Then you would know that I-"

They heard someone approaching the door, and Erik let Christine fall painfully to the floor.

He was making his way to the mirror when the door opened, and turned to see who it was.

When he saw who it was and heard a gun click, he turned to the mirror again.

He was almost through the mirror when a gunshot rang through the room, and Christine screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please remember that I love you all! Lol. I am so sorry to leave you hanging this way, but I couldn't resist a cliffy. J And I will post chapter 5, and maybe 6, as soon as I get home from my vacation! (July 30th )**

**I love you guys! Please R&R!**


	5. Regaining The Peace

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, woohoo! Finally, eh? I know this chapter is supposed to be a big thing, but I am apologizing ahead of time. . . It probably sucks. I've been feeling a bit low for the past couple days, but I don't want to make my readers wait! But I promise I will try to make it not so crappy, lol. And thank you all soooo so much for the reviews! That is the most I have gotten in one chapter so far, and they brightened my day! And also, this chapter is somewhat short, but it is mushy! Whee, E/C mush! Haha. The next one shall hopefully be longer. . .**

**Caz:** Awww, you really like it that much? Sends Erik to give you a kiss. I feel so loved, lol. I am gonna try my best to make this chapter worth the wait!

**Seablue4u:** Hmmm. . .I dunno that she's the one that needs the saving. But you will soon see!

**Erik-Meister:** Haha, and your words were in my head the entire plane ride there! Lol. And thank you for the praise . . . Though I'm not so sure I deserve it.

**Kerrie-A:** Lol I'm sorry, I know it was evil. And I'm glad you liked it.

**Pertie:** Oh no, don't die! I'm updating, see see! Lol.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five: Regaining The Peace**

Christine turned to the door, just in time to see Raoul squeezing the trigger of a gun--a gun pointed directly at Erik.

"No, Raoul please no!" She screamed, a high blood curdling scream as the gun went off. She didn't have the courage to look towards Erik, and instead marched over to Raoul.

"How dare you!" She slapped him hard across the face, and shoved him backwards with surprising strength. "How dare you come in here like that, and try to kill him! When you know I love him, and you swore Raoul!"

She breathed deeply, trying not to get too excited--now was not the time to faint from lack of air.

"You swore you would leave us alone! Go, Raoul." She looked downwards, not out of shame or guilt, but trying to control her anger. "Leave me Raoul, or I will not restrain Erik from killing you, if he is still alive!"

At her words, Raoul ran from the room, and Christine fell onto the floor and sobbed.

However, her tears were not long lasting, as she suddenly remembered Erik. She stood and turned to where he was, but gasped at what she saw.

He was not there. The mirror was half open, and Erik was nowhere to be seen.

_He escaped! Oh, lord I thank you for letting my beloved Erik escape, I just hope that he is not harmed._

-----

Christine ran down the passageways, searching for Erik. It was hard to see in the dark, even though she carried a lit candle to aid her journey. She turned down a second hallway that she thought would lead her around the lake, and smacked face first into something tall, solid, and warm.

She fell backwards, but did not hit the ground.

Erik lifted her up, and inspected her. "Oh, Erik!" Christine sighed, relieved that he was alright.

"I didn't know what happened, Erik, I--I expected the worst and--"

"Christine, hush." Erik put a finger gently over her lips to quiet her, and embraced her in a gentle hug.

"Now, tell me, what was it you were going to say?" His eyes narrowed with anger. "That is, before the _Vicomte_ so rudely interrupted."

He spat Raoul's title with such venom, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Christine sighed, and looked away. "I was just going to tell you that, I. . . .I. . I love you, Erik!" She said the phrase so forcefully, she nearly screamed it.

"I love you, I don't want to be with Raoul, Erik. I don't want him. I want you!" She wrapped her arms tightly around Erik's neck, fully expecting him to return the gesture.

He didn't.

When she looked up at him, she saw that he was crying. _Oh, my poor, beautiful Erik! What could be bothering him so?_

Erik choked on a sob, trying desperately to regain control of himself. "Oh, Christine. I am so sorry that I ever doubted your love for a minute. I just heard you in your room with Raoul and--oh Christine, I love you ever so much, can you ever forgive me?"

Christine smiled, a kind and gentle smile that spoke of love, kindness, and forgiveness.

"Of course I forgive you, my angel. How could I not?"

Erik smiled, and then suddenly turned serious. He gave Christine a questioning look, then stepped back from her.

"Christine. I. . . Will you. . . ." He sighed. "Will you marry me, mon ange?" As soon as the words were out, he was relieved. However, he was also frightened, and very much so.

_Will she reject me? Oh God, if you really do exist, and if you truly care for all of your creations, bless me with her acceptance, please._

"Erik." Christine smiled fully, and tears shone in her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you."

When Erik heard those five words he had been longing to hear, he could hold back the sobs no longer.

His whole body shook with violent sobs, and as he held onto Christine, he could feel her crying too.

They stood like that for what seemed like forever, holding each other and crying. Christine broke the silence by pulling away from Erik, she wanted to know how he escaped Raoul's bullet.

"Erik, when Raoul shot at you, how did he not hit you?"

Erik looked at Christine, and smiled. "I simply saw him pull the trigger, and jumped behind the mirror. And watched you smack him and yell at him--it was quite amusing my dear."

Christine hit his arm playfully. "Eavesdropping isn't nice, Erik!" They both laughed, and headed towards Erik's home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. But please review, because I love you all! Hehehe.**


	6. Le Moulin Rouge

**A/N:** Hey guys! I am sooo sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been having some personal problems, and also am running out of ideas. . .uh oh. And as much as I love my beta, I don't think they will be able to beta my story anymore. -cries- So I need a new one. . . Any takers?

On with the show! I mean. . story. Yeah. Lol.

**Pertie:** Hahahaha! Oh yes, I myself am a reader also, so I know what it's like to keep wanting more and more! Lol.

**PoppiesNRoses:** When I wrote that, it was assuming that Raoul lives near the opera house, maybe ten minutes away by carriage or horseback. Also, Christine had been sitting in her room for awhile before Erik actually came in. . . .probably an hour or so, because Erik would have gone back down to his lair to think about what he heard, and to cool off a little. I'm sorry I didn't make that clearer in the chapter!

**Erik-Meister:** Lol! Yes, fluff. Well, this chapter is going to be a bit less fluffy. And I have a problem, my beta may not be able to beta my story anymore. . I may need a new one. And my ideas are running out. . . -sigh-

**Bauer4ever:** Lol, thanks.

**MrsGerryButler13:** Haha, thank you. Sorry it took so long to update, I've had idea issues lol.

**Becky-boo89:** Hahaha. -hands plushie-

* * *

**Chapter Six: Le Moulin Rouge**

Erik and Christine had been living together in his underground home for nearly a month, and so far everything had been peaceful. Erik expected Raoul to attempt something stupid again, and yet he didn't.

They had spent most of their days sitting around idly, snuggled up in a chair reading together, or singing together. Although, most of the time it was Christine singing, and Erik playing along on the organ.

A few times Christine had to go out to the market for food and other necessities, and Erik always worried that Raoul would find her, and he would never see her again.

"_Christine please, don't go out at night, who knows what could happen out there! You are young and beautiful, and there are many men who would take advantage of you."_

"_Erik, I will be fine! I love you."_

She was gone for what seemed like hours, and Erik nearly died of anxiety. And when Christine returned, he exploded. The only time he had yelled at her in a month.

Erik sighed, putting down his book and looking over at Christine. She was engrossed in the book she was reading, _Romeo and Juliet._

_Funny, he thought, that she should be reading the book of the opera she dropped out of._

Christine decided that she no longer wanted to be Juliet, not when she could spend all of her time with Erik. He was angry with her for quitting, but had to admit, he liked being with her all of the time.

He set his book down and walked over to Christine. She was so caught up in her book that she didn't even notice him, and squealed when he bit her ear gently.

"Erik! Don't do that, you frightened me!" She swatted at his head, trying to get him away.

He laughed, and pulled her hair playfully. "You can't tell me you didn't like it, darling."

He grinned devilishly, and walked away.

-

Raoul sat in front of the fireplace in his study, reading a letter from one of the Opera Populaire's ballet rats. He had employed her to spy on Christine, and she was doing a fine job of it.

_Monsieur le Vicomte,_

_I have just discovered that Christine is engaged to that Phantom! What news, right? She has been living with the monster in his dungeon for a month, who knows what they've been doing. What a tramp she is!_

_Much love respect,_

_Victoria_

Raoul read over the letter several times, then threw it into the fire and stood.

_Why would Christine want to marry that monster, that creature? Why would she prefer to be with him, when I am perfect and could give her everything?_

_I must get her back, and seek revenge upon the Phantom!_

"Raoul! What have you been doing in here for the past two hours? We need to discuss your recent business account in Florence!"

Raoul looked up to see his older brother, Philippe de Chagny, walking into the room.

"Yes yes, Philippe, not now. I'm busy."

Philippe raised an eyebrow, and walked up to his brother. "Doing what? Meditating?"

"No! Devising a plan to get my Christine back, and kill that beast."

"I am going to go up to the police station, and I shall pay the gendarmes whatever they ask to accompany me to le Opera Populaire. I will lead them down to the _Phantom_, and inform them that he is a dangerous and crazy murderer, and they will kill him."

Raoul grinned proudly, and sat in his favorite armchair.

Philippe looked at Raoul like he was crazy, and sat down on the divan.

"Raoul, my dear, younger brother. You have lost your mind over this woman! She is only a glorified chorus girl, you should be after a more dignified woman."

With that he walked out, leaving Raoul glaring after him.

"Crazy, hah!" He muttered. He stormed out of the house, and headed to the stables.

He quickly threw a saddle on the dappled grey in the first stall, jumped on his back, and spurred him on.

-

Raoul arrived at the Moulin Rouge a short time later.

Le Moulin Rouge was a men's night club, and he desperately needed something to take his mind off of. . .things.

He tied his horse to a post and walked inside. The pandemonium of the Moulin Rouge hit him hard in the face.

Bright colors were swirling as girls danced in their showy skirts, and the air smelled of smoke and liquor.

Raoul walked over to a table, where a waitress in a very revealing and brightly colored costume flounced up to him, smiling seductively.

"What can I get fer ye, messiuer?" She spoke in a heavy English accent, and looked to be very young.

"Absinthe, please. Two glasses of it."

The girl walked off, and Raoul looked around, trying to find a suitable courtesan for later that night.

He spotted a beautiful young thing sitting in a corner staring at him. She had long black hair, tied in a messy bun at the back of her head.

She was wearing a red dress, extremely low cut, with a full skirt, colored in red, black, and orange.

She looked slightly more innocent than the rest of the girls, and younger.

Raoul nodded in approval. _She will do._

-

Raoul lay in bed next to the girl, _Gili._

He had quite enjoyed her company, though he wasn't sure if the Absinthe helped with that.

He stood up quietly, and dressed quickly. He left the whorehouse and headed towards the police station.

Dismounting his horse and walking into the station, he noticed several gendarmes standing around. He approached one mean looking gendarme, and produced several hundred francs from his pocket.

"I will pay you and your men _handsomely _to carry out my, er, _mission_.

-

"Madame Giry!" Philippe ran up to the ballet mistress, nearly knocking her over in his rush.

"Madame Giry, I wanted to inform you of-"

"Yes, monsieur de Chagny? I have very little time, I must get back to rehearsal."

Philippe appeared a bit perturbed at being interrupted, but he continued.

"Raoul is planning to retrieve Christine from the Phantom, and have him killed in the process-"

Before he could continue, Madame Giry gasped and hurried off.

-

"Erik, Erik please stop tickling me! Erik!" Christine shrieked and swatted at Erik's hands, attempting to push him off of her. However, he only chuckled and continued tickling her.

"Erik! Come quickly monsieur, I have urgent news!" At the sound of Madame Giry's voice, Erik jumped up and hurried out of the room.

"Yes, Madame, what is the matter?"

"The Vicomte, he is planning to come here, Erik. He is going to try to take Christine from you, and he is bringing many gendarmes; he wants to kill you!"

She stopped for a moment to breathe deeply, then continued.

"You must leave the opera, Erik. Non, you must leave Paris. It is too dangerous for you here!"

Erik stared at her for a moment, then made his decision.

"No, Madame. If _le fop_ wants to fight me, so be it. No one can scare me away from my home. And no one, no one! Can bring down the Phantom. He grinned sarcastically, and sauntered off.

There was much to be done to _prepare_ for the arrival of the Vicomte.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Hehehe. Good chapter? Or no? Please review! 


End file.
